Digital cameras and digital printers are available from the Eastman Kodak Company and many other suppliers. Current digital cameras, such as the Kodak DC280 camera, capture images with a single-chip color CCD image sensor, process the images to provide “finished” RGB images, compress the images using JPEG compression, and store the images on a removable memory card. The images can be reviewed on an LCD image display on the back of the camera, and unwanted images can be deleted.
The memory card can then be placed in a digital color printer, such as the Kodak Personal Picture Maker PM100. This printer includes memory card slots for the well-known Compact Flash and Smart Media Flash EPROM memory cards. The card is removed from the camera and placed in the printer. The printer includes a monochrome LCD status display and several buttons that serve as the user interface. These buttons enable the user to make one or more copies of all of the images on the memory card and to select various printer features. The prints are made using a color ink jet head which marks specially designed photo ink jet paper.
As described in commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/570,089 filed May 12, 2000, entitled “A COLOR DIGITAL PRINTER HAVING A GRAPHICAL USER INTERFACE FOR DISPLAYING AND SELECTING IMAGES FROM A DIGITAL STORAGE MEDIUM” to Romano et. al., a digital printer may include an image display, such as a color LCD, as part of a printer graphical user interface (GUI) to allow the user to select images to be printed. However, this means the digital photography system that a user must purchase includes an expensive color LCD in both the camera and printer. This increases the cost of the system.
What is needed is a printer GUI that allows the images to be easily selected for printing without requiring that the printer include an expensive color image display.